Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-106799 discloses a vehicle air conditioning system of a dual air conditioner type including: a front-seat air conditioning unit for conditioning air for the front seat; and a rear-seat air conditioning unit for conditioning air for the rear seat.
This type of vehicle air conditioning system has a configuration in which evaporators are provided respectively to the front-seat air conditioning unit and the rear-seat air conditioning unit, and in which one internal heat exchanger is employed as a common heat exchanger between the front-seat and rear-seat air conditioning units.